Various items such as watches are conventionally transported, sold and stored in containers and are accompanied by booklets or folders containing indicia and/or graphics in the form of instructions, warranties and the like. These booklets or folders are ordinarily loosely positioned inside the box along with the watch or other item or are loose and separately accompany the box. In either case, the booklets or folders are easily lost and this can cause much distress to the owners.
Containers or packages for various items have been disclosed which provide means for holding booklets or other units with related graphics and/or indicia. Typical of such containers are Beadle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,259, Luertzing, U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,037 and Papirnyik U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,047. Thus, Beadle U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,259 shows a box for pills or other pharmaceutical preparations which has a body to hold the pills and a cooperating hinged top which is formed with "nubs" for removably retaining a transparent plastic retainer plate behind which are inserted labels or the like which provide the appropriate prescription data for the contained pills, as well as information regarding the pharmacy supplying the pharmaceutical preparations. Two labels are contemplated, one being visible through the transparent retainer plate, and the other, facing in the opposite direction, being visible through the transparent top. Luertzing, U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,037 discloses a package for glassware, particularly chemical glassware, and has a top and bottom shaped with interior recesses or seats to hold flasks, condensers, funnels, and the like. In addition, a pocket 45 is formed in the top "to receive therein brochures and the like." Papirnyik, U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,047 describes a box for storing attachments and an instruction booklet for a sewing machine or similar household appliance. The box has a body for the storage of the attachments and a transparent plastic top cover for storing the instruction booklet. Interiorly of the cover of the box, narrow shelves loosely support the booklet, which is bowed or flexed to fit the shelves and is visible through the transparent cover to identify the model number and to provide other indicia and/or graphics. While the disclosed containers are provided with arrangements for storing the booklets, folders or other indicia-bearing units in the container, the storage is not secure and it is possible, especially in the case of booklets, for the indicia-bearing units to become displaced and separated from the containers accidentally when the contained item is being introduced or removed or when the container is tilted, and any booklet or other indicia-bearing unit may be thereby lost. These disclosed containers are an improvement over previously-known containers in which a booklet or folder or other indicia-bearing unit is just loosely placed in the box along with the item or items for which the box is used but there still remains room for improvement, particularly from the standpoint of positively and firmly but removably retaining a booklet or folder with graphics or indicia which relate to the contained item.